January 10, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:48 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:50 Dragonian King hi lily how are you today 5:51 Flower1470 Pretty good, actually. Very surprising. How about you? 5:51 Dragonian King fine Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:53 Loving77 Hey hey hey 5:54 Dragonian King sup peep peep i have a question 5:55 Loving77 ok 5:55 Dragonian King Are you boring? 5:55 Loving77 uhhh I don't think so? 5:55 Dragonian King When friends describe you, do they use words like dull or drab? You are now away. 5:56 Loving77 Don't forget platitudinous You are no longer away. 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 6:04 Dragonian King The whale is a platitudinous mammal, only found in Zexal. They are generally very stupid, annoying, dumb, and eventually turn evil because they just do. The best way to get rid of a whale is to make fun of it. 6:05 Loving77 lol 6:07 Dragonian King It well then cry and become harmless and wimpy and therefore unplatitudinous. You are no longer away. 6:09 Flower1470 Wow. 6:10 Dragonian King i don't really know how much sanity i have left january is taking so looooooooooooooong guys i'm bored You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:17 Flower1470 6:17 sorry im keeping track of the WinterFest snowflakes on Webinz Webkinz* I'm seeing if they're on a schedule, like they were a few years ago 6:19 Dragonian King afk dinner You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:29 Flower1470 6:29 looks like 11/12 minutes You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:35 or not that was 6 11/12 - 6 6:38 Dragonian King back 6:38 Flower1470 Wb 6:39 Dragonian King ty You are now away. i'm playing my 3DS so if i don't respond to your questions yeah :P You are no longer away. 6:53 Flower1470 6:53 lol ok 18 minutes 12 - 6 - 18 You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:59 6 minutes I figured it out 12 - 6 - 18 - 6 You are now away. 7:29 Dragonian King (mario) You are no longer away. 7:36 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 7:48 Dragonian King Lily you know Yen Sid from Fantasia right? You are no longer away. 7:48 Flower1470 I never watched that movie. 7:48 Dragonian King well have you heard of him? 7:48 Flower1470 No. 7:49 Dragonian King oh well his name is Disney spelled backwards 7:49 Flower1470 Ik. I saw your status You are now away. 7:56 Dragonian King oh lol Lily guess what You are no longer away. 8:16 Flower1470 what 8:17 Dragonian King I'm you Evina says so 8:17 Flower1470 ....what? 8:17 Dragonian King Evina Actually Kay it's every atom in your body that is replaced every 5 years. So quite literally, you're not who you used to be. Evina In fact, you have atoms in you from ever person who has ever lived on Earth. It's statistically impossible not to. So I'm you :D and peep and will and whale's voice actor *cringe* 8:18 Flower1470 okay 8:19 Dragonian King I'm going to McWendy King 8:19 Flower1470 LOLWUT 8:22 Dragonian King These are the reactions I got: "kewl" "LOLWUT" "um ok" You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:26 Flower1470 XD I bet that "um ok" came from Evina 8:29 Dragonian King it did 8:29 Flower1470 lol knew it 8:30 Dragonian King "McWendy King sounds great" -Element "kk get me a milkshake plz" -Kay "ok i already ate, so im all full" -Wingy "ok" -Doc Dusty lol You are now away. 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:47 Dragonian King bye Penny the Platitudinous Peep Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:48 Flower1470 wow 8:49 Dragonian King wut 8:51 Flower1470 nothing Do you know what platitudinous means? You are now away. 8:57 Dragonian King uh flat You are no longer away. 8:59 Flower1470 ... "the quality or state of being flat, dull, or trite" 9:02 Dragonian King okay cool That's platitudinous! :D You are now away. so if i got squashed i would be platitudinous lily your daughter ate your son You are no longer away. 9:35 Flower1470 okay You are now away. 9:55 Dragonian King soo... You are no longer away. 10:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyk ttyl* 10:02 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014